


bad habits

by kkochgil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkochgil/pseuds/kkochgil
Summary: Kang Yeosang siempre había sido un chico problemático, de lo cual ha culpado a la ausencia de su padre por ello.Cuando su padre llega al tope de su rebelión, lo forza a enlistarse en vacaciones de invierno, donde Yeosang ya tenía planeado un viaje a Noruega.En la base militar conoce a Park Seonghwa, un joven rígido de familia de militares, y Yeosang se verá obligado a salir de su burbuja y aprenderá a ser disciplinado.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	bad habits

Cada vez se alejaban más de la civilización, y el joven sentía las palmas de sus manos sudar. Se sentía inquieto mientras miraba por la ventana cómo se adentraban a aquél lugar que tanto le gustaba visitar hace años, pero que ahora solamente abría heridas.

Los minutos transcurrían y la música suave dentro del coche ponía a Yeosang aún más al borde. Este cambio fue tan drástico para él, y también repentino. Recién había llegado a su departamento después de un examen final y se encontró con su mamá y un guardaespaldas, que no gastaron tiempo en decirle que estaba obligado a enlistarse.

Unos soldados aparecieron y el chófer frenó, abriendo la ventana para saludarlos. Mientras el chófer explicaba que el joven Kang se había enlistado y que él solamente venía a dejarlo, los soldados parecían negarse a darles entrada.

—Necesitamos el permiso, o el comprobante de enlistado —dijo el soldado moreno. Su voz tenía esa firmeza cuando hablaba.

—Él es hijo del teniente coronel Kang —respondió el chófer—. El señor Kang no me mencionó ningú permiso, ni nada de eso.

Ambos soldados voltearon a verse y éstos parecían comunicarse con miradas. Uno de ellos sacó un radio y presionó uno de los botones.

—Teniente Coronel Kang, habla el sargento segundo Son. ¿Su hijo llega el día de hoy? Ha llegado un Range Rover modelo Vogue, en color negro matte. Las placas son 78두8943.

— _Hágalos pasar. Acá se encarga de lo demás el sargento segundo Park._ —respondió el teniente coronel y Yeosang no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de enfado.

Los soldados los dejaron pasar, alejándose del SUV. El chófer subió la ventana y aceleró, aumentado el volumen de la música.

—¿Por qué tanta bronca? —resopló Yeosang—. Él debió haber venido para evitar todo eso.

—Sólo es protocolo, joven Kang. —respondió el chófer con una voz suave—. Además, el señor Kang es un hombre muy ocupado.

—No lo dudo. Está _muy_ ocupado ignorando a su hijo, y asignándole a otros soldados para cuidarme. —Se recargó en su asiento—. Yo ni siquiera pensaba en enlistarme. 

—Usted sabe que es parte de su castigo, joven Kang. —El chófer no apartaba la vista de la carretera, que ahora se había vuelto en un camino de tierra—. Al señor Kang no le pareció que usted gastara tres millones de won, por noche, en las últimas dos semanas.

—Ya sé que mi padre te paga, ¿pero cuánto debo pagarte para que pretendas que siempre tengo la razon? —murmuró Yeosang. El chófer sonrió y volteó hacia Yeosang por un segundo.

—Si no estoy yo, ¿quién más lo haría entrar en razón?

—Cállate y maneja, Wonwoo. —replicó Yeosang con una amplia sonrisa.

El momento en que le habían dicho a Yeosang que debía tener a un guardaespaldas en todo momento, pidió a alguien que estuviera cerca de su edad. Si debía pasar la mayoría del tiempo con alguien, quería que al menos fuera alguien con el cual pudiera relacionarse.

Jeon Wonwoo pasaba del metro ochenta y era una persona muy carismática. Yeosang siempre había sido muy especial cuando se trataba de relacionarse con las personas, desde enfadarse muy rápido o, en otro extremo, simplemente no tolerarlos. Pero Wonwoo dejó una buena primera impresión, y aunque Yeosang no quería admitirlo, le había tomado cariño al guardaespaldas.

La base militar se acercaba, aunque difícil de ver con todo el polvo levantado del _jeep_ que iba delante de ellos. Yeosang bajó la visera y se vio al espejo. Hace unas semanas que se había retocado el cabello, tiñiendo las raíces negras de color rubio, y estaba molesto de que tendrían que cortárselo. Yeosang había dejado crecer su cabello por años, y estaba inconforme de tener que tirar a la basura todo el trabajo y esfuerzo por mantenerlo tan suave y sedoso.

Wonwoo se estacionó y salió del coche, yendo hacia el lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta al joven Kang. Yeosang volteó a verle.

—Puedes retirarte. De aquí estoy solo.

El escolta asintió y se mantuvo en la posición de descanso mientras veía al joven Kang alejarse. Cuando lo vio llegar con el teniente coronel Kang, se subió al Range Rover y tomó camino de regreso a Seúl.

Yeosang se paró en frente de su padre, al cual no había visto en meses —o quizá había pasado el año, ya. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, e incluso había veces en las cuales se olvidaba de que _sí_ tenía un padre.

Entonces justo en ése momento, donde debía enfrentar a su padre después de tanto tiempo, y que solo lo veía como un extraño, él no sabía qué hacer o cómo sentirse.

Con un pesar y dolor de pecho, Yeosang se acercó hacia el teniente coronel, quien lo recibió con una mirada severa y una postura rígida. Yeosang no estaba seguro si era por etiqueta militar, o porque estaba enfadado con él. Quizá eran ambas razones.

Se sentía una tensión entre ambos, como si fueran extraños. Como si el lazo de padre e hijo no existiera.

—Teniente coronel —saludó Yeosang.

—Cadete Kang Yeosang —respondió su padre—. Hoy sólo te darán un recorrido. Mañana empezarás con el acondicionamiento físico en el escuadrón del Sargento Segundo Park.

Yeosang mantuvo una expresión neutra, pero estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Él no esperaba una reunión con abrazos con un “te extraño”, y mucho menos en el suelo de la base militar, pero _al menos_ quería que su padre fuese el que le mostrara la base en lugar de lavarse las manos y dejar a alguien más a cargo de él.

Detrás del joven Kang se escuchaban pasos pesados y momentos después sintió una presencia a lado de él. Yeosang mantuvo su mirada al frente, mientras que el teniente coronel veía a la persona a un lado de Yeosang.

—Sargento Park, lleve al cadete a un recorrido por la base, y dígale los horarios —ordenó el teniente coronel—. También llévalo a su dormitorio. De ahí tú decides qué decirle, pues estará bajo tu mando. El cadete Kang estará en tu escuadrón.

—Sí, señor —replicó el sargento segundo con una voz fuerte y firme, estando en posición de descanso.

El sargento segundo saludó hasta que el teniente coronel Kang dio la espalda y se retiró. Con unos pasos al frente, a la derecha y un flanco izquierdo, el sargento segundo se paró enfrente de Yeosang, con sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Yeosang miró hacia arriba, viendo por primera vez al sargento segundo Park. Él creía que todos los soldados se miraban feos con el cabello corto, pero éste tipo le parecía demasiado guapo. Quizá tenía que ver con la estructura de su rostro; tenía una mandíbula que se asemejaba a ser cincelada, pues parecía imposible tener la quijada tan definida sin ser alterado; y los pómulos complementaba con su mandíbula para dar ése aspecto de rudeza. Era guapo, nadie podia negar el hecho de que el sargento era atractivo.

El sargento Park lo observó por un momento, desde el delicado rostro de Yeosang hasta la punta de sus pequeños pies. Se dio cuenta que tenía un cuerpo delgado sin músculos, como si nunca hubiese hecho ejercicio en su vida y que era pequeño por genética. Kang Yeosang iba a sufrir bastante las primeras semanas para tomar condicionamiento físico.

Sin una palabra más, el sargento dio la media vuelta y empezó a andar. Yeosang se quedó unos segundos hasta que reaccionó, siguiendo por inercia al sargento Park

Le mostró el campo de batalla, explicándole que ahí pasaban la mayoría del día entrenando con condicionamiento físico y técnicas de batalla y defensa. Luego lo introdujo al comedor, informándole los horarios de cada comida, seguido de su dormitorio y el horario para poder ducharse.

Yeosang estaba un poco familiarizado con el área, pues solía visitar la base junto con su hermano. Pero había muchos lugares que desconocía. Regresaron al comedor, pero ahora había más soldados. El sargento lo sentó en una de las sillas y regresó con una afeitadora.

—No te muevas o podré lastimarte —dijo el sargento segundo, acercando la afeitadora hacia la cabeza de Yeosang.

—¿Podrías hacerme el _undercut_ de Kihyun en la era de “Stuck”?

Los demás cadetes soltaron una carcajada, seguido de algunos de los sargentos, pero a Park no le había causado gracia.

Algunas lágrimas habían logrado salir con cada mechón que caía alrededor de Kang. El sargento creía que era ridículo, pero él no entendía porqué le afectaba tanto al joven Kang.

—Ahora soy un calvo, —dijo para sí mismo—, un calvo feo y asqueroso. No me miren, por favor —Se cubrió la cara.

El sargento lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Nunca había visto a alguien hacer “tanto drama” por algo tan superficial como cabello. No le quedó mas que poner los ojos en blanco y mandarlo a su dormitorio.

Yeosang rápidamente compuso su postura, sabiendo que ahí nadie iba a mimarlo y decirle que se veía hermoso de cualquier manera. Nadie lo consentiría como lo hacía su madre.

Durante todo el camino él no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza. Aún no asimilaba su nuevo corte, y quizá nunca llegaría a aceptarlo. Ni siquiera quería verse en el espejo, pues sabia que _no_ se veía bien.

Llegó a su dormitorio y se lanzó a su litera, aún con el uniforme en la mano, y enterró su cabeza en la almohada, ahogando sus gritos. Lo hizo tres veces seguidas y, cuando levantó la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas.

—Piensa rápido. —Le dijeron desde el otro extremo del dormitorio, lánzandole una botella de agua—. Deberías hidratarte después de sacar toda esa agua de tus ojos —Le ofreció una sonrisa.

Yeosang atrapó la botella y la observó por unos segundos antes de mirar al tipo que le regaló agua. Era un hombre alto y delgado, pero también musculoso. Su sonrisa era cálida, como si estuviese dándote una bienvenida junto con esos ojos que también sonreían con sus labios gruesos.

—Hola, soy Ahn Han-gyeol. —Se presentó aquel hombre. Su voz era suave como un _cupcake_ con _mousse._

Su voz era un gran contraste con su cuerpo. Yeosang esperaba una voz grave, de esas que pareciera que siempre estaban insultándote, tal como el acento alemán.

Yeosang tomó un trago de agua y se frotó sus ojos cansados de llorar.

—Soy Kang Yeosang. Soy del 99.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Han-gyeol se amplió—. Yo igual, entonces somos amigos.

Yeosang mantuvo esa expression desinteresada. Él nunca había tenido un amigo, y esa palabra pareciera extranjera para él.

—Sí, qué emoción —replicó con una sonrisa fingida.

En lugar de incomodar a Han-gyeol, éste soltó una carcajada.

—Me caes bien, Yeosang- _ah._ Me gusta tu humor mordaz.

Era la primera vez que Kang escuchaba un cumplido que no fuera por parte de su madre o algún professor. Y, por alguna razón, tenia más impacto haberlo escuchado desde un extraño.

Han-gyeol repasó algunas reglas y consejos que solo eran conocidos entre los mismos cadets, los cuales llamaban “ _Hacks_ de la Milicia”. Le aconsejó qué comprar de las máquinas expendedoras y _cómo_ consumirlas, también; él era un expert en convertir una comida de dos mil wones en un platillo cinco estrellas. O al menos eso le dijo a Yeosang.

Como si trabajara para el FBI, Han-gyeol le contó un poco de información a cada cadete del dormitorio que tenían asignado. Le advirtió de los que eran muy pesados y burlescos, y también de los que eran demasiado sensibles. Mencionó algunos hábitos molestos que cada uno tenia, como el chaparrito de nariz afilada que hablada en sus sueños, y qué también era un sonámbulo que no dudaría en golpearte.

—Creo que saldré loco de aquí —comentó Yeosang, terminándose el agua.

Han-gyeol contuvo una carcajada, pero estaba de acuerdo con él. Les había tocado un dormitorio con gente bastante peculiar.

—Pero también te irás con buenas experiencias, e historias para contarles a tus nietos, —ladeó la cabeza—, o a tus perros, si es lo que prefieres criar.

Y aunque Yeosang esperaba sucesos interesantes mientras hacía su servicio military, él no se imaginaba lo que la vida ya tenia preparado para él.


End file.
